Meirin
by Nyawh
Summary: Yaoi Fanfiction includes BoyxBoy. Don't like? don't read. Slash and Lemon ahead x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) It's my first time posting a fanfic or actually trying to finish one - **

**The characters are mine and stuff.. Just that there's no category for invented character and if there is I didn't find it . **

**Please leave comments.. I'd really like to hear what people have to say about this. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"He's really cute and he's still clean. He didn't get taint yet." The female voice begged. "Please. I don't want him anymore, can't you do something?" **

**"Well He does look like he could be of use. I think I might just know who might want him." Answered the deep male voice. **

** "Ah! Yes! Thank you very much! I'll be waiting for your call then Mr. Russell!" The female voice sounded excited as it went farther away.**

**I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Trying to figure out what's going on. I think I heard Kayle's voice but I'm still not quite sure. I wake up to another horrible day. **

**After I changed and washed my face properly, I went into the kitchen and saw Kayle there, talking on the phone. "Ah yes, he already left." She grinned_. I don't like this. What is she even doing here..? She's not supposed to be home at this time in the morning_. **

**Kayle is my aunt. The one who had no choice but to take me in after some things happened with my real mother. I've never met my father so after my mother died I had to live with Kayle. I don't really like it around here, but as far as I'm concerned she's just there to watch over so I don't get myself killed and I'm just waiting for the time I can leave this house. **

**My name is Rin. I'm 16, and when I do become 18 I'm going to rent a place somewhere far. I've already finished high-school. They sent me to school earlier because they thought I could handle it, I also studied online and on breaks so I can finish as soon as possible and start saving up money for my leave. **

**Life here is definitely horrible, considering me working for myself while Kayle quit her job and started taking my money to pay up her booze. She's drinking whenever she has the chance, and I'm pretty sure she's selling herself to cover up the rest of the fees. Sometimes if she gets annoyed with me she would just take a knife and scar my body as a stress relieve. **

**I wasn't very tall or handsome, like other guys. I'm not strong either. I'm just a plain looking guy. Whenever I look in the mirror, I see a fragile guy with pale skin, messy brown hair with the shade of red and soulless gray eyes. It was hard for me to remember I looked like this. **

**After breakfast I started walking to my job. At that time I was a waiter at a close-by family restaurant. People there were nice and gave good tips, so I just continued working there. I can see the same regular people come by every day, sometimes new people walk in to check what were serving, but it was all the same. **

**As it got dark outside, and I started cleaning up tables, a tall, handsome man walked in. The man had silky bright hair and bright, shiny eyes. I stared at him, amazed by his beauty, as he walked towards me. **

**"Hey. Are you Rin?" He was checking me up, as if to see if I worth something.**

**"Can I help you?" I asked, feeling sick from all the staring. **

**"My name is Meizu. Meizu Lein. Pleased to meet you. May I have a word with you outside?" **

**I nodded "Shit.." I mumbled on our way out_. Did Kayle do something again?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The man calling himself Meizu took me to a dark alley. He leaned over to me, trapping me against the wall with no way to escape. **

**"Go get your things, you're coming with me." He smiled coldly.**

**I**** was confused, didn't know what he meant by that. "Um.." I started. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I glared at him, can't help but be fascinated with his looks.**

**"You see, your aunt is planning on selling you." He said. "She has been constantly contacting my friend about the matter, and today he finally agreed to see you. He checked you and told me about you because he thought I might be interested." He grinned. **

**"Selling me?!" I was shocked. _I knew that old woman hated me but I didn't think it was that much, what the hell is she thinking?! Selling me off like that.._**

**"Yes. So now that I met you I have taken a liking to you. I'll take care of your from now on." **

**"You?!" I raised my voice.**

**"Don't worry, for the time being you'll be mine and when you become an adult I'll let you go." He explained.**

**I couldn't speak. **

**"Ah but if you don't want to you'll just be sold to some other stranger." He started walking towards his black ****Lamborghini****. "And they might as well keep you as a sex slave for life." I felt sick.**

**Meizu got in his car and ordered his driver to drive off. I saw him smiling at me as the car passed by. I ended my shift and ran back home, slamming the door open and looking for my aunt. As expected, she wasn't around. The place was quiet. I saw my things packed into one small bag, waiting for me by the front door. She left me a note with a phone number on it, probably that man's.**

**Tears fell down my cheeks. I was so furious and upset. I felt like I'm being cheated on. After I thought over everything that happened, I grabbed my phone and called the number. Meizu answered me. "GET YOUR CAR OVER, I'M GOING WITH YOU." I practically yelled at my phone. I sobbed, waiting for an answer. "Got it." Answered the calm voice. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."**

**I walked outside, waiting for Meizu to arrive. I couldn't stop crying. _I have no one anymore. I don't have anyone I can count on. I have no choice, if I want to keep living normally I have to go with Meizu._**

**When Meizu arrived, He got out of his fancy car and walked towards me. It was late at night. Close to midnight. The moonlight looked so beautiful on Meizu's face. Even I, as a guy, saw him as a handsome, successful, young man who has everything he needs. _Why did he buy me? He could get anyone he wanted if he just tried._ I was upset and flustered. Without noticing I clung to him. I hugged him tightly. _Maybe I should trust him for a bit._ I thought to myself, while crying in his arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**I guess I fell asleep after doing so. I woke up in an unfamiliar, big, fancy room, on a king-size bed. I was alone. I could feel my eyes were swollen from crying a lot. I got up and went to look around, searching for the bathroom. **

**After showering and dressing in the clothes that were prepared for me, I went outside the room, tried to look for anyone familiar. **

**"Hey!" I heard a high pitched voice. "Hey, you there!" **

**I turned around and saw a woman dressed as a maid running towards me. "Don't wander around! The master wouldn't like it if you got lost!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her. We walked in a huge room with a big table. _Dining Room huh_. She sat me down and asked kindly "Would you like eggs or pancakes?" I stared at her. "Either." I answered simply. She sulked, as if offended, and went over to bring me my breakfast. **

**The woman brought me a plate with all kinds of things on it. "Here you go cutie." She smiled at me. "Thank you.." I looked over it, didn't have much of an appetite but I tried each of everything on the plate anyway. "My name is Hannah Palin. Nice to meet you Rin. I'll be the one to take care of you when the master is not around." She introduced herself politely. I nodded. "The master will be back in the evening and wishes to speak to you then. The rest of your time is free and you're allowed to do as you please, although you are not allowed to leave this house." **

**At noon time I checked around the house. The house is a huge, two-floored mansion with a garden. I went back to Meizu's bedroom on the second floor, where I found some interesting books and read them quietly until he came back.**

**When Meizu came back, he went straight into his room, as if knowing I'd be there waiting for him. "Welcome back Meizu" I smiled. He grinned and got closer, holding my waist with one hand and my wrist with the other. I blushed, trying to look away from him. "Thank you Rin." He hugged me tightly. He was leaned towards me, I felt something soft and warm touching my lips. He pressed his lips against mine without any warning. I stood there shocked in his arms. My first kiss was taken by this man. When I finally regained my thoughts again, I slapped him with all my might and ran out of room.**

**My thoughts were swirling around. I ran out of the house and found a bright spot under a big tree in Meizu's backyard. The moonlight was shinning again. I stared at the moon, thinking what to do. _Maybe I overreacted_, I started doubting my actions. **

**"Rin!" I heard a man's voice getting closer. "I'm expecting you to shower and wait for me in my room when I come back." Meizu said coldly and walked back inside.**

**"Hmph" I sulked. _It was his fault. I didn't do anything wrong. _**

**After awhile, I did as he said and showered. The cold water felt nice on my skin. It chilled me, made me calm. I like showering with cold water. It makes me forget how messed up I am. I went out naked as I forgot my boxers in Meizu's room. Meizu just walked in while I was looking for them. As I noticed him I grabbed the bed sheets covering myself. He didn't even look at me. "Go to sleep." He ordered. I nodded, hoping he noticed. **

**I lay on his bed, closing my eyes and waiting for my dreams to come. The bed had Meizu's smell, a sweet, calming scent. I breathed slowly, enjoying the comfortableness. As Meizu leaned down to me, I opened my eyes in surprise. Not expecting him to do it. "Don't forget you're mine." He whispered slowly with his erotic, low voice. I felt the heat from his minty breath on my ear. As an instinct, I closed my eyes and covered myself with the blanket, falling into a deep sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's ending is a bit off but please bear with it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Rin?" I heard a voice. "If you don't get up I'll kiss you." I opened my eyes instantly and saw Meizu laying next to me half naked, looking at my face and smiling.**

**"Morning.." I yawned. "Today you're coming with me." He smiled. I got up and started dressing up. "Where are we going?" I asked while changing. "A party at Claud Russell's house. Remember? He met you once." He answered****_. Ah.. That guy.. I see._**** Meizu got up and changed his clothes as well. Couldn't help but stare at his well shaped muscles as he changed into his normal suit. **

**After we ate breakfast together, Meizu ordered me to follow him to work. I didn't know what he was doing for living but I knew it wasn't just any job. He was the CEO of some big company. The building we entered was a huge glass and metal building with over 20 floors, as we entered people started greeting Meizu. "So you're that important huh.." I sneered. He chuckled, not stopping to even look at me. I obediently followed him to his office where I was told to stay and not look at anyone. Meizu seemed to know a lot of people since every few minutes someone walked in and talked to him. **

**To pass my time Meizu gave me a book to study. It had long and difficult words, but I handled it pretty well. Whenever he had the chance, Meizu looked over at me and sighed. "Let's go buy you some new clothes, something you might like?" He stepped over to my seat. "I'll take your offer then." I teased. Meizu chuckled and ordered his secretary to prepare a car. **

**We went into lots of different stores, some of them were fancy ones that sell high quality material and the others were normal ones. I didn't like the fancy clothes as much as Meizu, but he bought me few suits to fit formal occasions. He pulled me over asking "Want a snack?" I nodded shyly and told him I'd like some ice cream. He looked at me a bit surprised with my request and smiled. We went into a close-by coffee shop and sat there. Meizu ordered himself coffee. He looks so serious, like businessman, well he is one but with his looks he could pass for a model easily. His long lashes, soft lips, his big hands with those slender fingers. I sighed. ****_What am I doing thinking how pretty this guy is?! What the hell is wrong with me? _**

** When we got back to Meizu's mansion, he ordered Hannah to take care of my preparations for Claud Russell's dinner. She took me upstairs and sent me to shower as she was preparing my clothes. "You must never look into people's eyes unless they're talking to you." She said seriously. "You must also add Mr. or Ms. to their family name." I nodded, continued listening to her carefully. "Don't start conversations with anyone, especially not with the master. And the only thing you need to do is to stay around the master, not leaving his side and be polite." She finished. **

**Mr. Russell's house was a big mansion, resembling Meizu's house, as if you could tell all the rich people had those houses. The servants lead us to a huge ball room where people had already gathered and talked to each other. Most of the people there seemed important, probably Mr. Russell's close friends and family.**

**The largest group of people was gathered by one spot, around a tall man****_. Although not as tall as Meizu._**** I thought. He had black hair reaching behind his ears, his eyes were black as well, matching his hair. He looked about 30 years old and I could pretty much say he was handsome. That was Claud Russell.**

**The servants were running around the crowd, serving drinks and appetizers to the guests, trying to please each and every one of them. A group of people kidnapped Meizu from me and I couldn't follow. I sighed in anxiety and went out to the balcony. It was white and had flowers as decorations on it leading the path to the garden. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"Rin!" A deep voice called. I turned around surprised. "Y-Yes?" I saw Claud Russell standing in front of me. "Lost?" He chuckled. "I've had my eyes on you for awhile, but I guess Meizu took the good stuff now." He sneered. "So how was your first time?" I stood there overwhelmed with his rudeness, didn't know what to answer. "What first time?" I lowered my voice, had a bad feeling about this. Claud walked towards me and put his hand on my hip. "You know, here." He mocked me. "I didn't!" I declared****_. He meant sex._**** I felt my cheeks getting hotter. ****_He thought Meizu and I did it.. _****"Oh? So you're still pure huh?" He leaned even closer. "Well then how about I check for myself?" **

**_What? He doesn't really mean it. He can't. _**

**Claud trapped me. I couldn't move. ****_What do I do?_**** Claud touched my face, caressing flustered cheek. I shivered****_. Help me. Meizu help me!_**** I closed my eyes, praying. Claud laughed a bit and grabbed my arm. He took me into one of those guest rooms inside his mansion. No one saw us pass, there were no people on the way****_. At this rate, I'll be raped! _**

**Claud pushed me on the big bed. I fell helplessly. ****_I can't win against Claud by force, he's too strong for me._**** He placed himself on top of me. "GET OFF." I hissed. "Like a scared little cat." He chuckled. I felt some sort of a rope tying my hands together behind my back. "No.." I felt desperate. ****_Wasn't the reason Meizu bought me to avoid this situation?! Meizu.. Meizu… Help me… _**

**Claud leaned towards me, I felt his breath. "Scarred, pale yet beautiful skin." He said. His hand reached for my chest as I tried to turn away from him. "Don't worry, I'll make it feel good." He turned my face to him and kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss like the one Meizu gave me. This kiss was disgusting. His tongue went inside my mouth, swirling around my tongue. I wanted to puke. It felt so bad, he didn't have Meizu's sweet taste. "N-" I tried to protest by pulling my head away from him but to no avail. His hand kept my head in place, as he continued sucking on my tongue, forcing it to submit to him. I closed my eyes when I realized he was glaring at me, his face looked scary that way. ****_Meizu, I wish you were here. _**

**Claud's hand traveled on my body. Caressing it and pinching sensitive spots. Claud began licking my neck, going further down, touching my scars. His tongue worked its way over to my right nipple as his hand was working on my left one. "Nggh.." I let out an embarrassing sound****_. How awkward. _****Claud's tongue licked my nipple, making the area wet. He teased it until he was satisfied and I moaned uncontrollably.**

**Claud seemed pretty pleased with my reactions. His hand made its way into my pants and started feeling up my half-erect member. Just then I gave up, decided to just give up on trying to escape. Then surprisingly enough, I heard a ring. Claud's phone rang at that moment. He sighed in irritation and answered it yelling out "What?!" Claud's expression changed drastically and he rushed out of the room, as soon as he untied my hands. He looked at me one last time and said "Use the shower over there." Pointing at the right door. **

**All messed up, I put my clothes. I sighed. ****_Meizu.. where are you? _**

**After few minutes of thinking things over, I went ahead to the ball room where the rest of the people were. By coincidence I saw Meizu. I ran towards him and grabbed his sleeve, pulling it down. I looked at the floor, ashamed to look at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "My partner doesn't feel well. I will take my leave now." He finished talking to those people. ****_He noticed something was wrong_****. Meizu took me home without asking anything of what happened and why I was on verge of tears back then.**

* * *

**I won't have my computer till September, so i'll post the next chapter then. **

**Leaving comments helps me write C: so pls 3 **


End file.
